Friends, Mums and Godchildren
by LittleMiss543
Summary: Meredith just isn't being herself after the Christina's almost wedding, everyone around her is treading on eggshells. Hopefully the visit of her godchildren will make her herself again. But will it? Please read... Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the character *cries* but I do own the box sets :P**

**The story is set after the finale of season 3 but some things are different which you need to know:**

**Ellis Grey doesn't have Alzheimer's.**

**Mark hasn't arrived yet.**

**Addison hasn't left for L.A yet. **

**No one knows who Meredith's mum really is, only Dr. Webber but he's been sworn to secrecy by Meredith. **

***************************************

"Meredith. Get up now!" Meredith pulled the covers over her head and groaned as she heard the new voice of people who were trying to get her out of bed. She had locked the door earlier that morning and now all they could do was talk to her from the other side.

"Mer, if you don't get out of bed now I'll come in there and drag you out!" shouted Christina. She heard someone from the other side of the door tell her that the door was locked and she wouldn't be able to do what she threatened to do. Meredith smile to herself as she heard Christina sigh. She remained silent hoping that they would leave her alone if they thought that she had gone back to sleep. It worked for all of two minutes before Izzie started talking.

"Mer, come on. You can't lay in bed all day," said Izzie gently from the other side of the door.

"Watch me," she shouted back. Just at that moment she heard her mobile ringing from downstairs, she couldn't just leave she thought to herself as she got up out of bed. She rushed out of the door so that none of her friends had a chance to stop her. She ran down the stairs not wanting the phone to stop ringing before she had a chance to answer it.

"Hello... Die? Oh my god, die... It's been so long... Really? ... Yeah well, I'll see you there... Okay... We'll talk soon... Bye." As she put the phone down, with a smile on her face, she noticed her friends stood in the doorway. This included Izzie, Christina, Alex and George.

"Who was that on the phone?" asked Christina as soon as she out the phone down.

"Yeah, 'cause whoever it was got you out of bed pretty quickly." She stayed silent as they fired questions at her.

"Was it McDreamy?"

"No!" she replied quickly, she and Derek had been broken up for about two weeks now, ever since Christina's almost wedding. She hadn't talked to him and wasn't planning on either.

"Who was it then?" asked George curiously.

"No one!" she said again, getting annoyed that they wouldn't just leave her alone to go back to bed. They all gave a suspicious look and she sighed at. Nope, they wouldn't leave her alone. Izzie looked as though she was about to speak but Meredith cut her off before she could.

"I can have other friends you know," she joked.

"Are you okay Mer?" asked Christina, she was worried about her friend but she didn't show it, she was never good at showing her emotions.

"Yeah, I'm fine." They all continued to stare, this is what she always said, whether she was fine or not. Meredith couldn't take it anymore so she pushed them all out of the way and stormed up the stairs.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning," joked Alex. This made both Christina and Izzie glare at him, making him look guilty.

"There's something wrong with her," stated George.

"You don't say Bambi," said Christina sarcastically. They all looked at each wondering what they could do to help their friend who was obviously not fine.

************************************

**I know it's only a short chapter but I didn't want to reveal too much. I hope you liked it and read the next chapter when it's posted. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**LittleMiss x **


	2. Chapter 2 Where Is She?

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the character *cries* but I do own the box sets :P**

************************************

Once she was upstairs in the comfort of her bedroom she laid on her bed and sighed deeply. Her best friend was coming to town tomorrow. Her godchildren were coming to town tomorrow. She smiled to herself and began to get up. Quickly she grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and went into the bathroom for a shower. As she walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed, she dragged a brush through her hair and began to dry it. She put it up in a ponytail while she walked down the stairs. Realising that her friends had already gone to work she walked into the kitchen and notice a note on the table.

_Mer_

_We've got to go into work now so see you later. We'll try and talk to Bailey or the Chief for you but try to come into work, it's your first day as a resident. :) Hope you're okay. _

_Love_

_Izzie, Christina, George and Alex xx _

She smirked at the thought of her friends talking to a fuming Chief or worse Bailey. They were right, she needed to be there but she couldn't face_ him _or the fact that she needed to puke every hour and she desperately needed sleep. The worst thing about that was she couldn't remember having any tequila the night before.

"_I'll ring the hospital later," _she thought to herself as she headed over to the sofa. She laid down only shutting her eyes briefly but before she knew it she was fast asleep.

********************

Bailey was talking to the all the new residents about what to expect and which interns they had been assigned. Alex and Izzie had already been told who they'd got and had both groaned when they heard.

"Yang you've got Pierce, Swift, Porter and Grey," Bailey said looking up at Christina who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Grey as in Mer? As in Meredith Grey?"

"No wonder she didn't want to get out of bed this morning," said Alex, Bailey glared at him.

"No, because Meredith Grey wouldn't be in here if it was her, would she?" Bailey looked around her trying to find Meredith. Her eyes lit up in anger as she realised that she wasn't.

"Where the hell is Meredith Grey?" she yelled. The three of them looked around not knowing what to say.

"So, where is she? She with _McDreamy_?"

"Erm... no... They broke up," Christina said sheepishly.

"Then where the hell is she?" Bailey yelled once again. At that moment the Chief walked into the locker room.

"Where's who?" he asked.

"Meredith Grey sir, no one seems to know where she is." The Chief looked over at her friends who all shrugged their shoulders.

"She wouldn't come to work this morning, sir," said Alex getting glared at by both Christina and Izzie.

"Alex," Izzie hissed. Alex shrugged his shoulders and they all looked back to the Chief and smiled.

"Well has anybody called her?" he asked. Christina nodded.

"Twice sir, so has Alex and Izzie."

********************

Back at the house Meredith began to wake up again. _"Crap" _she thought. She couldn't be late for work even though she probably already was. She had thought it through while lying on the sofa. She needed to go to work; she couldn't lie in bed all day just because of him. As she got up she grabbed her bag and keys ad ran out to the car locking the door behind her.

********************

"Has someone rang the house maybe her mobile's turned off or something." Izzie nodded.

"Well she wouldn't have just gone back to bed would she? This is Meredith Grey we're talking about," Bailey said trying to think of a reasonable explanation to why Meredith wasn't there.

"She would actually," Izzie said, Bailey and the Chief both looked shocked.

"Yeah, she wouldn't get out of bed this morning and the mysterious phone call just made her even more upset," said Alex just as worried as everyone else. The Chief picked up his phone once again and dialled Meredith's mobile number.

********************

Meredith was on her way to the hospital when her phone rung for the seventh time in ten minutes. She sighed as she looked at the caller ID. Richard Webber. She threw the phone back onto the seat besides her. Why couldn't they just leave her alone, she needed time, why wouldn't they just give her that?

Tears began to fall freely from her eyes. She sped up and started to sing along to the radio not bothering to wipe her tears.

She pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car. She waited in the car for a few minutes and wiped her eyes before she got out and started walking towards the main entrance.

********************

"Mysterious phone calls?" asked Richard as he put down the phone, no answer once again. He was starting to get really worried, what if something had happened to her?

"Yeah she wouldn't tell anyone who it was like it was some big secret." Richard and Bailey both looked puzzled. No one had seen Meredith enter the locker room so she decided to make her appearance known.

"Still on about that?" she laughed trying to cover up the obvious fact that she had been crying. Everyone turned around to face her.

************************************

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**LittleMiss x **


	3. Chapter 3 Mum's and Interns

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the character *cries* but I do own the box sets :P**

************************************

"Where the hell have you been?"Bailey yelled, trying to cover the fact that they had all been worried about her. Meredith just shrugged her shoulders as she turned around to face her locker. How could she tell them that she just wanted to break down and cry in her bed because she had broken up with the man she loved. But she was getting through the day with the thought that was seeing her godchildren and best friend tomorrow afternoon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bailey said a little more calmly but still yelling pulling her from her thoughts. Meredith grabbed her scrubs and walked towards the bath room showing everyone that she was crying.

"I just had to sort something out, that's all." When she had gone into the bathroom everyone looked at each other.

"You don't think Shep's done that to her do you?" asked Richard. Meredith felt like a daughter to him and he hated to see her like this.

"I thought you said she'd broken up with him Yang?" asked Bailey.

"She did."

Everyone stared as Meredith walked out of the bathroom and put her clothes into the locker. She sat down on the bench and sighed. She knew everyone was staring but she didn't want to turn around and face them.

"Are you okay?" asked Christina breaking the silence. Meredith nodded still not turning around.

"Are you sure because..."

"I'M FINE," she yelled. The others didn't have a chance to respond as her phone began to ring from the bottom of the bag. She picked up the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?... Hi mum... Yeah I'm fine... No! I'm not or have been crying... I'm fine mum. I promise... Yeah, surgery... You do that mum, I'm still not telling you... _because_... 'I couldn't, you know that. Die needed me... Yeah I know. They're beautiful and I get to see them tomorrow... You heard?... Ashley... Yeah three, Ashley, Kelsey and Amelia... Well I've got to go now, I'll talk to you later... I've been busy, you know how it is.... Bye mum." She laughed as she put the phone back into her bag. She grabbed her purse and pulled out $15 which she put in the top pocket of her scrubs. She looked at the picture of the kids. She smiled to herself as she remembered what was pulling her through the day. She put her purse into her bag and put them both into her locker closing the door afterwards. She walked towards the door and took her first proper look at the people who were staring at her.

"Interns start in five minutes, I've got Hanley, Hudd, Wayne and George right?" she asked Bailey as she walked through the door. All Bailey managed to do was nod her head because she was still in shock.

"That was weird right?" asked Izzie.

"Is she all right?" asked Richard.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's Mer, she's fine," Christina said still in shock herself.

"Yeah but she was talking to her mother," said Richard. Alex and Bailey nodded, agreeing with what he said.

"Well... Her mum called her so it doesn't really count," said Christina trying to stick up for her person even though she agreed with them one hundred percent. Everyone was silent for a few minutes not knowing what to say. Meredith Grey never talked _about _her mum let alone talk _to _her mum.

"Was it just me or did anyone else see those kid pictures?" asked Alex breaking the tension.

"Yeah, all the secret phone calls, the crying, the depression..."

"Depression?" asked Richard curiously. The three of them nodded.

"You really think that Grey would hide the fact that she has three kids?" asked Bailey.

"You never know, she does have a lot of secrets and as she says herself. She's dark and twisty."

"The youngest only looked a couple of months old, do you really think Mer would have been able to keep that from us? " asked Christina defending her person once again. She didn't know what to believe anymore, would her friend really keep such a big secret like that from her?

"Anyways people. Interns!" Bailey said focusing them all. They all moaned as they walked out of the room and in their different directions.

Meredith had been standing outside around the corner waiting for everyone to come out so that she could go back inside where she felt safe. While she was waiting _he _came walking towards her. Derek Shepherd was walking straight towards her and there was no way of escaping. _"Shit," _ she thought to herself as he walked up to her.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hi," she murmured back, she hoped that he would walk off again but he didn't, he stayed.

"You okay?" he asked noticing her eyes were slightly red and puffy.

"I'm fine," she replied hiding any negative emotion.

"So, I have a craniotomy at eleven if you want in."

"Can't, interns," she said simply and walked away. Derek was left stunned, he could tell she had been crying. But why? Had she been crying about him? She had broken up with him though not the other way around. If anyone knew what was up if would be her friend, he person. But he'd get no information out of her even if she knew anything. He'd find out somehow. He'd make sure of it.

********************

Meredith was stood at the nurse's station filling in charts when three new interns and George walked over to her.

"Dr. Grey?" asked one of the interns. She stayed silent still in her own world.

"Meredith!" shouted George snapping her out of her dreaming.

"What? Oh sorry," she said noticing her new interns were stood in front of her. "Just give me two minutes while I fill out this chart then I'll be right back." The interns nodded as she quickly finished the chart.

"Dude, how come you called her by her first name?" one of the interns asked George. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Old friends." The others smiles.

"Right on," said another of the interns. Meredith passed the chart to one of the nurse's and turned around to face her interns. They all stood nervously wondering what to do.

"Don't worry I'm not going to bite," she laughed. They stood less nervous as she laughed but George could see the pain in her eyes, he's known her for too long. "Grab your pages and follow me." They did as they were told and scurried after to her.

********************

Christina, Izzie and Alex were stood in the hallway across from the nurse's station were Meredith was.

"Dude, she don't look so great," said Alex as they looked over towards her.

"Don't you think I know that," snapped Christina. "Don't you think I'm doing everything I can to make her talk to me? To make her stop with the tequila and random men, but she's being herself. She's being Meredith and she won't listen to anyone!" With that Christina stormed off down the hallway which was followed by Izzie sighing.

"We have to do something. Look how pale and thin she's got." Alex nodded just as they're interns came up to them.

"Good luck," they both said to each other before taking their interns off in different directions.

********************

About twenty minutes later Meredith was taking her interns up to the on-call rooms. She opened up the door and let them have a look around.

"On-call rooms for sleep only! Sleep when you can, where you can. If I'm asleep don't wake me unless it's an emergency. An _emergency _and not something that can wait until later, the patient better not be dead when you get here. That would mean that you have killed a patient and more importantly you would have woke me up for no reason." When nobody was looking George smiled at Meredith.

"The new Nazi." Meredith stuck her tongue out and was about to carry on talking when her phone began to ring.

"Excuse me," she said to the interns as she picked up the phone. "Hello... Doe calm down... Yeah I'll be there don't worry... She'll be okay." She put the phone down and started running. "PIT NOW!" she yelled causing all the others to run after her.

************************************

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**LittleMiss x **


	4. Chapter 4 Amelia Harris

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the character *cries* but I do own the box sets :P**

************************************

"Mer what are we waiting for? It's freezing out here. You didn't get paged. And it's _freezing _out here," asked George curious to why they were standing in the freezing cold when there were no incoming trauma's. They were all stood outside the doors to the ER in the yellow gowns shivering.

"We're waiting for... that." She pointed to a black car that was speeding towards them. The car stopped just outside the doors and a woman stumbled out of the door carrying a young child. Meredith ran up to her and took the child from her and rushed her into the ER.

"Mia, Amelia? Can you hear me?" she asked the little girl as she laid her onto one of the beds. The little girl didn't respond so she checked for a pulse, it was there but it was low.

"Someone page Shepherd," she yelled as she started to clean up the cut on her head. Bailey started running up to her.

"Grey?" Bailey was confused, she had heard no sirens where had this child come from and how did Grey know about her. Sadie had been standing next to her daughter with tears running down her face.

"George, bandage up the arm we'll have to sort it out later," she yelled, one arm was slightly cut while the other was obviously broken but her head injury was more concerning. George got straight to work on the arm while Meredith turned to Sadie.

"Is she going to be all right? I should have been there. I... I..." Sadie sobbed.

"Die it's going to be okay," said Meredith rubbing her arm to comfort her. She turned to one of her interns who was stood completely shocked. "Hanley take Miss Harris to the waiting room and brief her on what's happening."

"What is happening?" asked the intern, Meredith sighed.

"Wayne finish up for O'Mally. George go with Hanley and talk to Miss Harris." The two gently led a sobbing Sadie to the waiting room who was breaking down in front of her eyes. _"This isn't what was supposed to happen. It shouldn't be like this," _Meredith thought to herself as she turned back to see what was happening with Mia.

Derek had come by this point and was examining Mia's head.

"Who is it?" asked Bailey starting to fill in a chart.

"Amelia Harris, three years old, she fell off the climbing frame in the park," Meredith stated as Bailey wrote it all down.

"Can I see the paramedics report?" asked Derek as he looked up from Mia.

"There isn't one, her mother brought her in by car."

"Then how do you know all of this information about her?" asked Bailey confused.

"Because she's my godchild!" yelled Meredith, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"Oh, Dr. Hudd take Miss Harris up to CT, Dr. Grey you wait here," ordered Bailey. Meredith was in no state to argue back. She could feel herself breaking down but stopped herself when she saw Calvin running into the ER pushing Ashley in the pram, Kelsey running along at the side.

"Calvin right?" she asked running over to them.

"Yeah, where's Mia and Sadie?"

"Mia's been taken up for a CT and Sadie's in the waiting room," Meredith said pointing towards the waiting room door. She watched as they ran over and went through the door. Meredith sank into one of the chairs and wiped her tears before getting up again. She headed over towards the waiting room but was stopped by Bailey.

"Grey! Where do you think you're going?"

"I need... I need to tell them... I need to tell them what's happening."

"Grey, you're in no fit state to tell anyone anything." Meredith shook her head.

"But... But I... I need to..." Tear were threatening to spill again but she wasn't going to allow it, she had to stay strong.

"No you don't. I'll tell them, they'll be fine. I promise." Meredith nodded her head and walked towards the doors so that she could clear her head.

********************

"Miss Harris?" asked Bailey as she walked into the waiting room. Sadie and Calvin stood up. Calvin was cradling Ashley while Kelsey was playing with the toys in the corner.

"Yeah?" asked Sadie weakly. "How's Mia?"

"Well she still hasn't woken up yet so we're doing a CT just to see if it's her brain or just the shock. Her right arm has a small cut on it which we've temporarily bandaged up but we'll get it stitched up once we've done the CT. However her left arm looks broken so we'll get someone from Ortho to take a look at it." Once Bailey had finished Sadie bit her lip trying not to cry, she nodded her head and sat back down.

"Thank you," said Calvin as he put Ashley back in the pram. He then hugged Sadie who was staring at the wall while silent tears fell. Bailey silently left and walked in the direction that Meredith had gone. She found her outside sitting on one of the bench's staring into space. One of the interns was trying to get her attention but getting no luck.

"Dr. Gray? What do you want me to do now?" asked Dr. Hanley. Bailey walked over to them.

"Dr. Hanley go up to CT and see if Dr. Shepherd needs you." She nodded her head and walked back inside wondering what was up with her resident.

"Grey?" Bailey asked placing a hand on her shoulder bringing her out of her daydreams. Meredith gasped as she looked who was sitting next to her.

"I... I need... CT." She was about to get up but Bailey stopped her.

"You're in no fit state..."

"I know but I need to take my mind off of it. I need to work."

"Fine but you're in the pit and doing charts." Meredith nodded; at least she was doing nothing she thought.

"Okay, but I need to see Sadie first," said Meredith getting up.

"You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's what I'm worried about." Meredith laughed as she walked back inside.

********************

Sadie was still sat in the chair being pestered by Kelsey when Meredith walked in.

"Hi," Sadie murmured.

"Hey," Meredith replied.

"Auntie Death!" exclaimed Kelsey as she got up and ran over to Meredith.

"Hey Kels, how are you today?" Kelsey giggled as Meredith picked her up and went to sit down.

"I'm fine but mummy's sad," she stated, "and she won't tell me why. Have I been naughty because she won't talk? And Calvin won't tell me because he's busy with Ashley."

"No you've not been naughty Kels. She's just sad and she's thinking."

"Oh," said Kelsey sadly.

"Why don't you come around the hospital with me for a bit?" Kelsey nodded her head and took Meredith's hand as they walked towards the door. Calvin mouthed a 'thank you' as they went through the door so Meredith nodded and smiled in response.

************************************

**Sorry it's only short, I wanted to leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger! **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**LittleMiss x **


	5. Chapter 5 Snapped

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the character *cries* but I do own the box sets :P**

************************************

Meredith was filling in a chart at the nurse's while Kelsey was sat on the desk taking in her surroundings.

"Auntie Death, I'm hungry!"

"Okay sweetheart." We'll go get something to eat once I've finished this chart."

"Okay." Meredith closed the chart just as a code blue was announced. She sighed and turned to Kelsey.

"I'll be right back okay? Stay right here." Kelsey nodded and watched as Meredith ran off to one of the patients rooms.

George walked up to the nurse's station and smiled as he walked past Kelsey who smiled back at him and waved.

"Nurse have you seen Dr. Grey?"

"Intern or resident?" asked the Nurse in response.

"Resident, Meredith Grey."

"That's my auntie's name!" exclaimed Kelsey as she heard the name.

"Really?" asked George turning to face the little girl. Kelsey nodded her head and smiled.

"Sorry doctor, I don't know where she is, she was here a minute ago though," said the nurse as she went back to filling paperwork.

"Oh, okay then."

"She went in that room over there," said Kelsey pointing towards a patient's room. "She went in there to save his life and then we're going to get some food because I'm hungry," she said proudly. George smiled at her.

"Oh, okay. Is it okay if I wait here for her with you?"

"Yeah okay."

A few minutes later Meredith walked back to the nurse's station where Kelsey and now George were waiting for her.

"Did you save them?" asked Kelsey eagerly.

"No baby, he was too old and his heart was too damaged."

"Oh," said Kelsey sadly. "At least you tried though," she finished with a smile on her face. This made Meredith smile too as she turned to face George. He wasn't looking happy instead he was looking serious.

"Mer, Dr. Shepherd found bleeding in Mia's brain so they took her into surgery about twenty minutes ago. Everything should be fine but I just wanted to let you know." The smile vanished from her face, she felt tears come to her eyes but she had to stay strong for Kelsey.

"Thanks George," she said as he walked away. He turned around and smiled at her before heading up the corridors. Meredith turned back round to Kelsey who was now silent and lifted her down from the desk.

"You still hungry?" Kelsey nodded her head and they walked off towards the cafeteria.

********************

Once they had got there food they sat down at an empty table. Kelsey was still silent as she ate her chicken dippers and chips.

"What's up Kels?"

"Why were you and that other doctor talking about Mia? Why does she need surgery?" asked Kelsey quietly.

"Oh, baby girl!" Meredith said. She patted her knee indicating for Kelsey to sit there. Once Kelsey had climbed onto her knee she began to talk again. "When Mia fell off of the climbing frame she hit her head. Her brain is bleeding but they're going to fix it in surgery and then she's going to be okay."

"Oh okay," said Kelsey. Meredith gave her a tight hug as she jumped down off of her knee, climbed back into her own chair and carried on eating her food.

A few minutes later Alex, Izzie and Christina joined her not noticing Kelsey was there.

"Oh my god, Mer, what was wrong with you this morning? You were crying and the mysterious phone call and..." Izzie said but she was cut off by Christina.

"You talked to your mum, Mer. Are you okay?"

"You talked to cold hearted bitch?!" exclaimed Kelsey causing everyone to look at her.

"Kelsey!" Meredith said shocked. "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard you and mummy talking," she said innocently. Meredith shook her head and sighed. "Wait till mummy hears this," she said showing an evil smirk.

"You wouldn't."

"I would," Kelsey said still smiling. The others looked dazed, none of them knew who this little girl was but obviously Meredith did. Christina coughed to get Meredith's attention again who was now in a glaring match with Kelsey. "Oh sorry," she started as she realised that her friends were staring at her. "Er... This is Kelsey, she's my goddaughter. Kels these are my friends Christina, Izzie and Alex."

"Hi," she said towards Christina, Izzie and Alex who were still slightly shocked. They couldn't believe that a little girl could put such a smile on their friends face. A smile that they hadn't seen in a while, since she had broken up with Derek. "I'm still going to tell on you!" Meredith just laughed she was never going to win anyway. Kelsey was just as stubborn as she was.

"Hi Kelsey, how old are you?" asked Izzie gently.

"Five," said Kelsey showing them with her fingers as well. They could all see that this little girl and Meredith were related, they were so similar. Not in looks but in their personality. Kelsey went back to eating her food which left Meredith to talk to her friends.

"So...this morning. Care to explain?" asked Christina taking a bit of her sandwich.

"I can't, not now. Not around Kelsey. I..."

"Don't mind me," Kelsey said smiling. She always enjoyed making her Auntie talk or tell on her, she loved it how she started to ramble or change the subject. It was funny.

"Thanks Kelsey," Meredith said sarcastically.

"So..." asked Christian making Meredith talk.

"It was nothing. I..."

"Yeah sure it was nothing."

"Fine you really want to know," said Meredith her voice rising slightly. Alex and Izzie nodded, Kelsey looked up to see why her auntie was getting angry.

"We wouldn't be asking if we didn't want to know," Christina said sarcastically as if she was talking to a dumb person. Kelsey knew that it was just making her Auntie ever angrier but she didn't know how to help her, she just hoped that no one else would annoy her.

"Fine!" Meredith yelled. _"Oh no" _thought Kelsey, her auntie was now really angry and there was no way she could stop her. "This morning I wanted to break down and cry in bed because I broke up with the one man I love because I'm dark and twisty and I don't know how to tell him that because..." she shouted. She got up out of her chair and was about to go but then she started yelling again. "And now my three year old goddaughter is having brain surgery and her mum is breaking down and I'm looking after a five year old who is worried sick and scared so I can't break down. I can't cry and just sit around doing nothing!" Tears were coming to her eyes as she stormed off towards the cafeteria door. "Kels, come on," she yelled without ever turning around. Kelsey got down and ran off to her auntie who was already out of the door.

********************

Meredith was sat in the corner of the locker room crying while Kelsey was stroking her hair.

"Why are you crying?" asked Kelsey." Is it because you yelled at your friends? Because if you say sorry they'd probably forgive you." Meredith smiled; Kelsey was so young but was acting grown up by comforting her.

"No it's not that baby."

"What is it then?" The truth was that is wasn't anything in particular, it was everything. It was Mia and Derek and Sadie and always being sick and tired.

"It's nothing you should worry about baby, come here," she said as she reached out for Kelsey and pulled her into a big hug.

********************

Alex and Christina were sat in the cafeteria drinking coffee when Derek walked up to them.

"Hi. Has either of you two seen Dr. Grey?" he asked.

"Why?" Christina snapped, she was still in a mood from earlier when Meredith had shouted at them but she wasn't blaming her she was blaming Derek, it was his fault. He had broken her.

"I wanted her to be there when I told Mia's family how the surgery went." Christina shook her head feeling a little sorry for him, he obviously loved her but then why didn't he show it.

"Have you checked the on-call rooms, nurse's station, gallery, locker room?" Derek shook his head and began to walk off.

"Shepherd!" Alex shouted, Derek turned around to face him. "Be careful with her she's fragile." Derek nodded his head and carried on walking. He smiled to himself; it was cute how her friends stuck up for her. How they all stuck up for each other.

************************************

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**LittleMiss x **


	6. Chapter 6 Asleep In The Locker Room

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the character *cries* but I do own the box sets :P**

************************************

Derek walked over to the Nurse's station hoping that he would see Meredith stood there filling in a chart but the only two people he saw were Bailey and Addison.

"Hi. Erm... Have either of you seen Dr. Grey?" asked Derek nervously as he walked up to the two of them who were talking together.

"No, Dr. Shepherd. No I have not," said Bailey sternly.

"I'll talk to you later Miranda," said Addison as she walked off. She still didn't feel comfortable around Derek even though they had been divorced for nearly a year. Bailey nodded to her as she turned around to face Derek.

"Oh... erm... do you know where she might be?"

"Why, don't you think you've hurt her enough?"

"One thing it was her who broke up with me," Miranda sighed and shook her head. _"Typical, of course he didn't break her, he'd never do that!" _she thought to herself. "And second I only want to see if she wants to talk to Miss Harris with me." Miranda went to speak but he spoke again. "And I want to see if she's okay." Miranda sighed.

"You don't think she's okay?" Derek shook his head.

"There's something she's not telling anyone, she's looks ill and tired and she needs time to think but she won't. So I hope while nobody can find her that she's asleep or thinking somewhere, getting better." Miranda nodded, she turned towards the nurse's station.

"Nurse can you page, Dr. O'Malley, Dr. Hanley, Dr. Hudd and Dr. Wayne for me please." The nurse nodded her head and went to page the doctors.

A few minutes later the four interns ran up to Bailey.

"Dr. Bailey you paged?" asked George.

"Yes, any patient reports you get, any test results, anything happens you report to me okay?" she asked Hanley, Hudd and Wayne nodded but George looked confused.

"Why?"

"Just do it O'Malley, no questions," said Bailey walking off down the corridors. Once she had gone Derek stepped forward.

"Talk to your friends George, they know more than us." George smiled at him as Derek walked off setting off to look for Meredith again.

********************

He had looked all over for her; this was the last place he could think of where she could be. He walked into an empty locker room and sighed but then he noticed her leaned up against one of the lockers in the corner asleep, cradling a little girl. "_Probably Mia's older sister," _he thought to himself.

"Meredith?" he said gently walking over to her. She slowly began to open her eyes and sat up straight still leaning against the locker. Derek went to sit beside her as soon as he realised that she had been crying. Her friends were right, she was fragile.

"Hi," Meredith said softly as Derek sat down next to her.

"Hey, I just wanted to come see if you wanted to come with me to talk to Mia's parents?"

"Is she okay? How did it go?" she said suddenly awake causing Kelsey to wake up too.

"She's fine; the nurses are just about to take her to her room." She smiled and looked down at Kelsey who was starting to sit up.

"Do you want to go see mummy?" She nodded her head and stood up. Derek got up next and then helped Meredith get to her feet.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"One in the morning."

"What?!" It had been seven at night when Mia had been brought in, they had walked around the hospital for about two and a half hours. Could she really have been asleep for that long?

"It's okay. Bailey has been sorting out your interns for you." She nodded her head but then had to rush into the toilets to be sick. Kelsey rushed in after her shooting Derek an apologising look. This left Derek in an empty locker room however Bailey walked in after a couple of seconds.

"You found Grey yet?" she asked looking around the room.

"Yeah she was in here a minute ago asleep with Mia's older sister but she's just rushed into the toilets." Bailey nodded her head.

"She's not herself right now but what can you expect?" Kelsey walked out of the toilets followed by Meredith who wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She flashed them a little smile but they could both tell she was tired.

"Can we go now? I want to see mummy. Please." Meredith bent over to pick Kelsey but groaned at the pain in her back.

"Auntie Death are you okay?" asked Kelsey worriedly. As she straightened her back she saw Derek and Bailey who both wore shocked faces.

"Yeah baby. My back's just hurting that's all," she replied taking Kelsey's hand instead. She opened the door and said, "After you Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Bailey." They all walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

************************************

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**LittleMiss x **


	7. Chapter 7 Sleep

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the character *cries* but I do own the box sets :P**

************************************

Sadie was pacing up and down the room awaiting news about her daughter. Calvin had gone back to the hotel with Ashley who was getting restless. Her face lit up as Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Bailey, Meredith and Kelsey walked into the room smiling.

"Mummy!" exclaimed Kelsey as she ran up to her mum hugging her leg. Meredith walked over to Sadie and hugged her too. Derek smiled. These two people were best friends, even if Meredith never mentioned her, they loved each other.

"Thanks for today Death."

"It's okay, it's the least I could do. Where's Calvin and Ash?" she asked looking around the room.

"Calvin took him back to the hotel because he was getting restless here." Meredith nodded and stood beside her holding her hand as Derek began to talk.

"Miss Harris..."

"Please call me Sadie," she laughed. But Meredith could feel that she was nervous as she squeezed on her hand.

"Okay Sadie. The operation was a success and the nurses are going to take her to her room after they've taken her to x-ray..."

"X-ray?" asked Meredith and Sadie together.

"Yes, we think her left arm is broken so someone from ortho is going to take a look at it. I thought I told you all of this earlier," said Bailey. Sadie nodded her head. She was probably right but she couldn't remember what anyone had said to her, she was too worried about Mia.

"So you're telling me that my baby has not only just had brain surgery but her arms broken too," said Sadie biting her lip trying not to cry. Neither Bailey nor Derek knew what to say to her so Meredith had to step in.

"Die, the main thing is she's going to be fine."

"But..."

"She. Is. Going. To. Be. Fine." Sadie leaned into Meredith and began to cry but this time it was because she was happy. Her baby was going to be fine. Meredith wrapped her arms around her best friend as rubbed her back se she cried.

********************

Sadie, Meredith, Kelsey, Derek and Bailey were all in Mia's room. Callie had just finished putting a bright pink pot on Mia's arm. Mia was laid in bed and still hadn't woken but that was normal after just having brain surgery.

"Die come on, you need to go home and get some sleep."

"No! I need to stay here with Mia."

"Miss Harris, your daughter will have the best care. You need to go home and get some sleep," said Bailey.

"NO!" she yelled causing Kelsey to wake up slightly.

"Die, come on. Please. I'm on call; I'll look after her..."

"Er... no you're not, you need sleep too," said Bailey.

"What about my interns thought?"

"It's covered."

"Fine, Die come on, you need to sleep."

"I'll sleep here. I'll be fine, you take Kels home with you and I'll be fine."

"Fine but don't complain to me when your back hurts in the morning," joked Meredith walking over to Kelsey.

"Death, can you take Kels home with you 'cause Calvin's already got a screaming baby and I don't think he's be able to cope with a worried five year old as well."

"Will do." Meredith bent down and picked up Kelsey as she had fallen back to sleep. Her back still hurt but she didn't want anyone to get suspicious.

********************

Kelsey had woken up and was walking unsteadily next to Meredith as they walked down the hallways.

"Your friends are there," said Kelsey pointing towards the nurse's station. "Go and say sorry." Meredith laughed but she knew that she was right so she walked over to them.

"Hi," she said quietly. "Look I want to apologise for earlier, I didn't mean to shout. It's just I..."

"It's okay, we understand," said Izzie.

"Where you going?" asked Christina noticing that she wasn't wearing her scrubs.

"Home, im taking Kels home to get some sleep and Bailey said..." She yawned, she could hardly talk. She hadn't realised how tired she actually was. The rest nodded understanding what she was saying.

"Kels come on don't fall to sleep here. I can't carry you," she said trying to wake the little girl who was half asleep.

"I'll carry her for you," Alex said picking up Kelsey. Meredith nodded a thank you as she yawned again. "And I'll drive you home too 'cause it looks as though you'll fall asleep at the wheel." Meredith nodded.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Look after my interns for me," he said to Izzie and Christina as he carried Kelsey down the hallway with Meredith walking sleepily by his side.

********************

Meredith was pulling clothes out of her drawers while Alex laid Kelsey on the bed.

"Do you want me to do anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah would you change her into this for me please," she asked throwing one of her t-shirts onto the bed. Alex nodded and slowly began to get her changed trying not to wake her while Meredith went into the bathroom to get changed herself. Alex heard her throw up twice before she came out dressed in a t-shirt and jogging bottoms.

"Thanks for this," she said as she walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up onto Kelsey's small body.

"It's okay," he replied as they both walked out downstairs and into the kitchen. Meredith got herself a glass of water as Alex got himself a can of coke from the fridge. Meredith sat down at the table and sighed. "You okay?" Meredith nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You looked shattered, go get some sleep." Meredith sighed again and nodded her head getting up and putting her glass in the sink. She walked silently up the stairs followed by Alex.

Once she climbed into bed Alex pulled up the covers and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Everything will be okay," he whispered. He walked out of the door looking back to see Kelsey and Meredith curled up in bed together fast asleep.

************************************

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**LittleMiss x **


	8. Chapter 8 Sister

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the character *cries* but I do own the box sets :P**

************************************

Alex walked up to the nurse's station where Bailey, Shepherd, Izzie and Christina were standing.

"Where have you been?" Bailey shouted. He looked at Christina and Izzie who were both silently laughing.

"Thanks guys, you really had my back. I helped Meredith home Bailey. She was shattered, I couldn't let her drive like that."

"Oh, Is she okay?" asked Bailey showing more of her softer side.

"Yeah, I think. When I left they were both fast asleep but I literally had to drag her up to bed before she would go." Bailey nodded and let him off the hook.

********************

Mia slowly began to open her eyes. She didn't know where she was, she was scared. There was something in her mouth, like a tube. She began to choke on it which caused her mum and the other woman realise she was awake.

"There we go. All done," said Dr. Bailey as she finished taking out the intubation tube. Mia looked over to her mum who kissed the top of her head.

"Mummy? Where me?" she asked quietly.

"You're in the hospital baby. You hurt your arm and your head yesterday when you fell. Do you remember?" Mia nodded her head. Sadie sighed, she was relieved that her baby had woken up and there was nothing wrong with her brain.

********************

Meredith woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. She picked it up as she sat up trying not to disturb Kelsey who was still asleep next to her.

"Hello?" she said groggily. It was Calvin, she looked over at the clock it was ten in the morning. _"Nice guy," _she thought, _"giving me a lie in." _

"_Hi. Erm... is this Meredith?" he said nervously._

"Yeah, hi Calvin."

"_Sorry for waking you up. I just wanted to know if you wanted a lift to the hospital this morning." _

"No it's okay I was awake anyway. Yeah a lift would be great thanks."

"_Okay, Sadie's told me where you live so that's okay but do you need me to bring you anything?" _

"Yeah, could you fetch Kelsey some clean clothes please." She could hear Ashley in the background beginning to cry.

"_Look, I've got to go and see what's up with Ashley but I'll see you in about an hour, okay?" _

"Yeah that's fine, see you then." She hung up the phone and got out of bed heading over to the bathroom for a quick shower. Ten minutes later she got out of the shower and started to run a bath for Kelsey. Once she was dressed she turned off the taps and went to wake Kelsey.

"Kels. Get up sweetie. Kelsey." Kelsey slowly began to wake up. About half an hour later Kelsey had been through the bath, she had splashed water everywhere making Meredith need to change her clothes. They were walking back into her bedroom when the doorbell rung downstairs. Meredith went downstairs where Calvin was stood on the doorstep holding Ashley in one arm and a bag of clothes in the other. He looked stressed and tired. As Meredith opened the door he handed her the bag and went into the kitchen with Ashley.

"Could you change Kelsey for me please, I just need to quickly feed Ashley."

"Yeah okay." She took the upstairs and went back into her room.

She pulled Kelsey's clothes and started to dress her in blue tatty jeans and a pick t-shirt which said _princess _on it in silver sequins. As she was putting her shoes on she had to rush into the bathroom to throw up into the toilet. As she walked back into the room Kelsey looked up from putting her second shoe on.

"Are you okay?" she asked her auntie who came out of the bathroom wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Yeah just got a poorly tummy that's all." Kelsey nodded as they walked down the stairs to join Calvin who was buttering three slices of toast. As they walked in he handed them both a slice and started to eat one himself. After they finished eating they walked out of the house and got into the car, Meredith locking the door as they left.

********************

By the time they got to the hospital Mia was already awake and eating her breakfast.

"Hi Mia," said Meredith entering the room.

"Hi Auntie Death, Hi Kelsey, Hi Calvin, Hi Ashley," she said before going back to eating her cereal. Meredith kissed Mia on the top of the head before walking back to the door.

"I'll see you later Mia, yeah?"

"Why, where are you going?" asked Sadie. Both Sadie and Bailey stared at her.

"I've got rounds in five minutes."

"No, I'll get someone to cover..." Bailey said before getting cut off by Meredith.

"No, it's okay. I've had enough time off. See you later." She quickly walked out of the room before anyone could stop her.

"Sorry, Death just prefers to work when she gets upset or worried. It takes her mind off things, she's done it ever since she was younger. She either works or gets drunk. Really drunk," she laughed then sighed. Bailey nodded.

"Yeah, I'm starting to realise that now." Before they could get into a long conversation about Meredith's habits Bailey's pager went off. "I've got to go, I'll come and check on her later," said Bailey as she left the room.

********************

Meredith was filling in charts at the nurse's station when one of Christina's interns walked over to her.

"Dr. Grey?" she said quietly. "Dr. Grey?" she asked again when she didn't get a response. Meredith looked up at the intern. "Er... I'm Lexie. Lexie Grey."

"Good for you," she said sarcastically. She wasn't in the mood to get to know any interns, even if they did share the same last name.

"I'm your sister, well your half sister but..." This made Meredith look at Lexie and listen. "My dad's your dad. My dad's Tha..."

"Thatcher Grey?" Lexie nodded smiling. "Thatcher Grey is no relation of mine. He lost the right to be when he walked out of my life about twenty years ago. He ruined my life, he's NOT my dad." Tears were coming to her eyes as she walked away leaving the intern stunned at what she had just heard.

********************

Meredith was stood in a patient's room with her interns when Derek walked in.

"Who's presenting?" he asked as Meredith handed him the chart.

"52 year old Julie Hopkins admitted last month complaining of headaches and dizziness. She was diagnosed with a benign tumour pressing on her frontal lobe, which was removed yesterday by Dr. Shepherd. Miss Hopkins needs to stay in the hospital for a few more days until we know that the tumour is completely gone," said Dr. Hanley.

"Thank you, Dr. Hanley you are with Mrs Hopkins today. Take her vitals every two hours and report to me or Dr. Grey if anything changes," said Derek writing something in the chart. The intern groaned when she heard that she was spending the day with the overly nice woman who talked too much and knitted you presents.

"Is there a problem Dr. Hanley?" asked Meredith hearing the groan.

"No Dr. Grey."

"Then you won't mind if I put you with Mrs Hopkins until she's discharged."

"No Dr. Grey."

"Well then. Have a nice day Mrs Hopkins," she said as she walked out of the room.

"You too Dr. Grey." Meredith smiled at the elderly woman. _"Nice day, yeah right," _she thought to herself as she walked out of the room.

************************************

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**LittleMiss x **


	9. Chapter 9 Time Of Death

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the character *cries* but I do own the box sets :P**

************************************

Meredith and her interns walked into Mia's room followed by Christina, her interns, Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Torres and Dr. Bailey. Meredith was not in the mood, she was tired, she had just found out about a sister she never knew she had and sick of her mum calling her but she put on a happy face for Mia and Sadie. As they walked into the room Mia stuck her tongue so Meredith stuck her tongue back out at her causing all the interns to look at them and whisper among themselves.

"Who's presenting?" asked Derek retrieving the chart from Callie who had just finished writing in it.

"Three year old Amelia Harris, admitted into hospital last night. She had intracranial bleeding which Dr. Shepherd drained during surgery," began Dr. Wayne but was cut off as they heard shouting coming from somewhere.

"Mummy Calvin's just gone to change Ash," Kelsey said pushing her way through all of the people.

"He let you walk here on your own?" asked Sadie.

"No, he was outside the door but he couldn't get in because of all the people." She laughed as she turned around to point at the doctors in the room, as she did she saw Meredith.

"Auntie Death!" she exclaimed. Everyone watched as the little girl ran up to Meredith and was picked up.

"Hiya Kels."

"Auntie?" murmured a few of the interns.

"Yes, Auntie, I have godchildren. Three of them in fact," she had snapped. She hadn't meant to but it felt so good to finally release some of her anger. Kelsey giggle as Meredith snapped at the interns and Sadie smirked. "I'll see you later Kels, I'll take you for some ice cream or something," she said calmly as she put her down on the floor.

"Okay," Kelsey said as she watched Meredith walk out of the room. Everyone remained silent for a minute before Derek broke the silence.

"Dr. Grey continue please." As soon as Sadie mentioned the name Grey she looked up.

"Amelia also broke her left arm in the fall which Dr. Torres put in a pot on to help it fix. The pot should be able to come off in five to six weeks." While Lexie was talking Sadie was just shaking her head. She felt so sorry for her friend, she had a sister she never knew about. At first Sadie hoped that they just had the same surname but as she looked at her more she could see a small resemblance between the two of them.

"Miss Harris are you okay?" asked Derek noticing that she was looking to the floor shaking her head. She stood up and sat Kelsey on the bed as had been sat on her knee.

"Meredith," she said. Everyone looked confused. "Does anyone know where she'll be?" They all shook their heads.

"No, I'm sorry. Why?"

"Kels, wait here for Calvin okay? Don't leave this room unless you're with him." Kels nodded her head and walked towards the door.

"Why?" asked Derek again. She sighed and turned around.

"Think about it Dr. Shepherd." She left the room leaving everyone confused.

********************

Derek was walking past the supply closet when he heard muffled crying from inside. He entered the room and immediately saw Meredith reduced to tears on the floor.

"Meredith? Mer what's up?" he asked. Meredith looked up at the person who had just walked into the closet. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her making her feel safer. He wanted to make things better for her. She wiped away the tears from her eyes as she leaned into his chest. "I bet my things worse than your thing," Derek joked trying to get her to talk. She raised her eyebrows at him telling him to go on. "All my family are coming down to Seattle to check on me because I haven't called in months." Meredith looked at him.

"You really thought you could beat me with that?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, what's yours then? Maybe I could help." She laughed at him, how could he help her? He rubbed her back and looked at her. "Please?"

"Er...let's see... my goddaughter nearly _died_ on me." This time it was Derek to raise his eyebrows. "Fine. I just met a sister I never knew I had. I found out that my dad started a new family, he didn't care about me. He just forgot."

"Oh," said Derek not knowing how to respond to her confession instead he pulled her closer to him.

"I... I... I don't... I don't know... What... To do... anymore," she sobbed sitting up and starting to hyperventilate.

"Mer, sshh it'll be okay. Just take deep breaths for me," he said while reaching up for a paper bag and handing it to her. "Deep breaths" She took the bag and used it to help get her breathing back to normal again. She leaned back into Derek's chest and let her eyes slowly close. "I love you," he whispered looking down at her to see that she was fast asleep. He sighed. He'd wanted to say that for days and when he finally did she had been asleep.

Bailey had been stood across from the supply closet for about fifteen minutes. She had seen Derek walk into the room and not come back out. Not knowing what to expect she slowly walked into the closet.

"Dr. Shepherd, what the hell are you doing in here? There are patients out there who need your help." She looked at Derek who had Meredith in his arms still asleep.

"Bailey?" he asked as she sat down next to them.

"Is she okay?" asked Bailey softly. Derek shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, she was crying when I found her in here and then she started hyperventilating. I think everything finally hit her about Mia and then she found out that she and Dr. Grey are sisters. She doesn't know how to handle it." Bailey nodded.

"I think she needs time off to think. She needs people to help her but she won't let anyone. She needs her family. And sleep."

"Yeah, that's why I haven't woken her yet. I wanted to let her sleep for a while." After a few minutes in silence Meredith began to wake up.

"How long?" she asked at she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"About twenty minutes."

"Crap," she said standing up.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" asked Bailey who was also standing up followed by Derek.

"Work, I need to..." she said heading towards the door but Derek grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"Meredith, we think you need to get some sleep. Take some time off so you can think." She shook her head. "Please."

"I need... I need to work," she said trying to release from Derek's grip but having no luck.

"Meredith please," he begged. She shook her head still trying to get away from Derek's grip.

"I may be short but you're pretty tiny and I have Dr. Shepherd on my side who can easily pick you up. We could easily carry you to a bed and cuff you to it so that you can't escape," joked Bailey. Meredith sighed and let herself be pulled back by Derek.

"I'll sleep, okay. Not now but later. I promise, I'll sleep," she said giving up. Derek sighed as he hugged her. He hoped that she would keep her promise but knew that she probably wouldn't. He let her go and watched as she walked out of the room. They both sighed and followed her out.

********************

Meredith walked into Mia's room after her talk with Derek and Bailey. She sat down next to Sadie and sighed.

"What's up babe?" Sadie asked.

"Nothing, where is everyone?" Sadie looked at her friend, it was obvious that she was lying but she went with it to make her happy.

"Calvin took the kids down to get some food." Meredith nodded and looked at Mia who was asleep on the bed.

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing okay, the doctor..." She got cut off as she heard the sound of the flat-line fill the room. Meredith got up and hit the code blue button. She looked into her eyes to see that her left eye was dilated.

"Shit there's another bleed." She closed her eyes trying to think while people yelled around her.

"Dr. Grey what do you want to do? Dr. Grey!" yelled one of the nurse's. She just stared at Mia who still didn't have a heartbeat. She grabbed the paddles from one of the nurse's and charged to 300. When that didn't work she charged again.

"Charged to 360," she yelled. Sadie stood in the corner as she watched her baby girl die in front of her. Mia's heartbeat didn't come back.

"Charge again," she yelled. After the second shock at 360 there was still no change. Tears were streaming down her face as Derek and Bailey walked into the room.

"Meredith?" asked Derek looking at what was happening, all the nurse's in the room where standing around waiting.

"Charge again," she yelled. No one did anything, everyone knew that there was no hope in bringing back Mia. Even Meredith knew that but she still didn't want to give up, it was her goddaughter. "Charge again," she yelled again fighting back tears.

"Meredith," said Derek walking over to her. He tried to take away the paddles from her but she pulled back.

"Charge again," she said more weakly. "Please," she begged.

"Time of death, 4:37 pm." Meredith dropped the paddles and sank to her knees as she heard the time of death. Sadie stood in the corner shocked by what she had heard. Meredith got to her feet and both women ran out of the room in opposite directions.

************************************

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**LittleMiss x **


	10. Chapter 10 Parents

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the character *cries* but I do own the box sets :P**

************************************

Christina and Richard watched as Meredith ran out of the ER doors and into the pouring rain. They both looked at each other and shrugged. Bailey came into the ER seconds later and ran over to them.

"Has either of you seen Grey?" she asked, she was out of breath from the running. Meredith was one fast runner and had obviously had a lot of practise at it. She was known for her running.

"Yeah, she just ran outside a minute ago why?" asked Christina concerned for her person.

"Mia died a few minutes ago. I just wanted to make sure she didn't do anything stupid."

"Damn it," cursed Christina. The two women walked out of the ER leaving Richard behind still in shock. Meredith was already broken enough, he hated to think what this could do to her. He needed to talk to her. To make sure, like Bailey had said, that she didn't do anything stupid. He walked up to the stairways and slowly made his way to the roof, knowing that the roof would be the one place that she would be if she was still in the hospital grounds.

********************

Christina and Bailey walked out of the ER doors and looked around outside. It was pouring with rain while they looked around searching for Meredith. After a few minutes they walked back to the doors both soaked by the rain.

"Nothing," said Bailey shaking her head glad to get out of the rain.

"Crap," sighed Christina. Hopefully she would have gone home or somewhere where there would be people who could keep her from doing anything stupid. As long as she wasn't alone Christina wouldn't worry. As much. Hopefully she wasn't alone. Hopefully.

********************

Chief looked around as walked onto the roof top, he saw Meredith sat on the ledge looking down over the car park. She was soaked as the rain poured down onto her. He slowly walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch but didn't turn around.

"Meredith," he said softly. When she didn't respond he sat down beside her but with his back facing the car park. "Meredith, this isn't your fault." He slowly started to rub her back which made her breath as she was holding her breath so that he didn't hear her crying.

"She's gone," she whispered. "She's really gone."

"I know, I know," he said soothingly. "Why don't you get off the ledge 'cause you're starting to make me nervous," he joked. She laughed through her tears and swung her legs over the ledge. "It looked as though you'd jump to your death at any minute." She stood up and turned to face him who was still sat on the ledge.

"I was," she said seriously. She saw Richard's shocked face and burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She put her head in her hands and wiped away the tears which were now from laughing. Richard stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"You'll be the death of me you know," he said as they pulled apart and walked over to the stairs together. Meredith smiled and wiped away the last remaining tears.

*******************

It had been about two hours since Richard had found Meredith up on the roof. Once they had walked back to the surgical floor Meredith had gone inside one of the on-call rooms saying she wanted to get some sleep before she talked to anyone else. Richard had been stood around the door as if guarding it so that nobody went inside and disturbed her. He had his back to the door but thankfully saw Derek, Izzie, Christina, George and Alex walking towards the door. As they were about to enter he ran over to them.

"Don't go in there," he said sternly. Derek let go of the handle and they all turned to face him.

"Why? We only want to see how she is," said Izzie innocently, the rest nodded.

"How do you think she is? She's just lost one of her godchildren, and anyway she's asleep so I don't want anyone to disturb her." Everyone sighed and began to walk away but heard laughing mixed with crying from the other side of the door.

"That doesn't sound as though she's asleep," said Alex sarcastically. Richard rolled his eyes, he didn't now didn't know if she'd been asleep or not but he hoped that she had. Derek tried the door handle but it was locked and they all sighed once again.

"Meredith?" asked Derek pressing his ear to the door to try and hear if she was okay. "Please open the door," he said after no response. Still there was nothing, it was as though they were just talking to an empty room, they heard nothing. Everyone had tried to get her to come out or open the door or at least talk so that they knew that she was all right.

"Mer, just say something okay?" asked Izzie after a few minutes. They heard a laugh come from behind them.

"You really think that she'll come out if you keep begging like that?" asked the person behind them. They all turned around to see Sadie leaning against the wall. She wasn't crying now but it was obvious that she had been which was expected really.

"You have a better suggestion?" asked Christina sarcastically but her voice also said that she was getting tired. So was everybody as it was now just past seven at night. They watched as Sadie walked up to the door. She took a deep breath and then started banging.

"Meredith Grey you better get your arse out here now!" yelled Sadie causing everybody around them to look at her. "Don't make me call your mother!" They gasped as they heard the small click as the lock opened.

"Too late," Meredith whispered. Sadie opened the door slightly and saw Meredith sat on the bed no longer crying but tear stained cheeks. She down next to her and wrapped one arm around her.

"What you mean?" she asked curiously. Derek, Richard, Christina and Izzie walked into the room silently while Alex and George had decided to give them some time to talk and get some food.

"I called her, I didn't know what to do so I called her," Meredith said softly, she was afraid of what her reaction would be because when they were in collage they had made a promise that they would not talk to their parents again.

"It's okay, I called my dad, so I guess we're even," she laughed trying to make the situation lighter. Meredith smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Death really changes us, it makes us go all weak and mushy," she said stating smile a bit more.

"Sure does, dad said he's sorry but he can't make it up this week but he'll _try _to come to the funeral," she said shaking her head. "Like hell he will."

"Mum says she's coming up because she _wants _to see how I'm doing. Like hell she does," Meredith said standing up and then pulling Sadie up too. They both walked out of the room laughing not noticing that Derek, Christina, Richard and Izzie were standing there.

"From that I think they don't like their parents," said Izzie still confused. A few minutes ago Meredith had locked herself in the room crying but now she had just gone off with Sadie laughing about their parents.

"No, I don't think so," said Christina.

**********************************

**I'm not too happy with this chapter but I wanted to get something posted. I've got writer's block for this story so any suggestions are welcome, just message me or something. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading. **

**LittleMiss x**


	11. Chapter 11 Mum?

**Disclaimer: I still unfortunately do not own Grey's Anatomy :( **

**I've finally updated, I know it's been nearly a month since and the chapters only short but I've had to do loads of coursework and stuff. **

**So this chapter is a time jump, it's a month after Mia died and now everyone is starting to settle back into a normal routine. **

***************************************

Meredith and Sadie were hugging each other good bye while Kelsey and Calvin who was holding Ashley were stood back. They were all in the airport waiting for Meredith to check in. She had flown out to Virginia for the funeral and helped out around the house while things returned to 'normal'. The funeral had only been small; only family and close friends were invited. Everyone had been there apart from Sadie's dad who had a 'business meeting' to attend. Once they broke apart they walked back to the others both with a few tears in their eyes.

"So, I'll call you when I land back in Seattle okay?" asked Meredith wiping her eyes.

"Yeah and I'll come over again. Soon hopefully." They quickly hugged again then Meredith hugged and said goodbye to Calvin and Ashley. Then she lowered herself to Kelsey's height and hugged her.

"I'll see you soon right?" asked Kelsey, innocently wishing that her auntie death wouldn't have to leave at all.

"Sure sweetheart. You and mummy and Calvin and Ashley are going to come and visit me soon and we'll go to the park and the museum and have lots and lots of fun. That sounds good doesn't it?"

"Okay," she whispered nearly in tears. Meredith gave her a tight hug before picking up her bags and walking to the check in desks followed by Sadie. After she'd finished checking in they hugged again.

"I'll see you soon Death."

"Yeah, see you soon," Meredith replied before walking to the gates she was supposed to go to before getting on her plane. She only had to wait another two hours until her plane arrived as long as there weren't any delays.

********************

Back at Seattle Grace Derek was pacing up and down Richards office wanting some answers to the questions he had inside his head.

"Why the hell isn't she back yet? She was supposed to be back two weeks ago," yelled Derek as Richard wasn't answering any of the previous questions he'd asked.

"She called and asked for more time off because she needed to help Sadie with something, wanted to help her get her back on her feet a little bit more. Are you happy now?" Derek was happy that he got an answer but didn't know how he was going to respond to it. "Derek you need to give her some space, she's lost her goddaughter, don't take advantage of the vulnerability that's she in at the moment."

"What? I...I..."

"Derek," Richard said sternly. They both glared at each other in silence for a minute until there was a knock and the door opened.

"Erm... sorry if I interrupted anything but I just wanted to tell you I was back a few days early." Derek turned around to look who was interrupting them to see Meredith standing in the doorway.

"No not at all, you sure you want to be back? You could go home and rest," said Richard inviting her into the room.

"No, definitely not, I've spent too much time cooped up in a house. I need to get out and do something other than sitting around," she said before laughing. Derek's heart clenched as he heard her laugh again. "I've got to get back to work now, my interns need me," she laughed again before leaving the room. Derek turned back to Richard smiling slightly.

"Derek, I'm warning you if you hurt her again they'll be serious consequences. She's like the daughter I never had and I want what's best for her and I'm sure her mother won't be too pleased if she gets hurt by a boy."

"Richard I don't want to hurt her again, I won't hurt her again, I promise," he said before leaving the room. Richard sighed hoping he would keep his promise.

********************

"Could you tell me where Dr. Grey is please?" asked a woman from the other side of the nurse's station. Olivia sighed; she was never going to get her paperwork done if everybody kept getting her to do other things.

"Resident or intern?" she asked with a monotone and bored voice. She didn't bother looking up instead she moved over the computer to get ready to find Dr. Grey.

"Well you sound really happy, I thought you people wanted to make people feel happy and better. And it's Dr. Meredith Grey I'm looking for."

"I'm sorry Mrs..."

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Ellis Grey." Olivia was shocked when she looked up to see the Ellis Grey standing right in front of her.

"Erm... Er... I've just paged Dr. Grey for you; she should be here any minute. Could I ask what you're here for?" Before she got a response Meredith walked over to the nurse's station.

"Erm... Olivia you paged?" she asked. As she looked up she realised that she didn't need to know why. The reason was stood right in front of her. "Mum?"

***********************************

**Sorry again for taking so long to update and thanks to those who have waited and stuck with the fic. There's only going to be a few more chapters now – one or two maybe. **

**Thanks for reading, please review. **

**LittleMiss543 x**


	12. Chapter 12 Family Support

**Disclaimer: I still unfortunately do not own Grey's Anatomy :(**

**Only about two chapters (including this one) to go now so please stay with the fic! **

***************************************

"_Erm... Olivia you paged?" she asked. As she looked up she realised that she didn't need to know why. The reason was stood right in front of her. "Mum?" _

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Colorado visiting your sister?" asked Meredith still surprised that her mum was stood across from her at the nurse's station of Seattle Grace Hospital. Then it hit her mum was in Seattle Grace again, everyone would now know who her mum was, they would all treat her different because of it. And she didn't want that.

"I have done, I didn't want to spend too long with the old hag. Anyway I was on my way to Vancouver to see an old friend and I thought I'd stop off and see how you were doing first," said Ellis pulling Meredith into a hug which was probably the first time she had done since she was a little girl.

"You didn't have to do that mum. I'm fine here... I'm happy here..." rambled Meredith. Ellis laughed which is also something she'd not heard her mum do in a long, long time.

"Meredith you're rambling again, you got that off of your father. Anyways are we just going to stand here all day or are you going to take me for something to eat?"

"Well I'm at work at the minute but we could go to the cafeteria," said Meredith checking her watch.

"That's fine by me."

********************

Meredith and Ellis were sat in the cafeteria; Meredith was drinking a coffee while Ellis was eating a salad. Everyone around them was staring at them both all thinking the same question. 'Who was Ellis Grey to Meredith?'

"Mum, remember when I called you and you asked how I was? I told you that I was upset, scared and angry and I couldn't keep secrets any longer..."

"Meredith will you just tell me what you're going on about and stop rambling," said Ellis stopping Meredith's ramble.

"Mum, I'm pregnant." Ellis was shocked but before she could respond Christina, Alex, Izzie and George all walked up to their table. They each put down their trays and sat down wondering how to start up a conversation including the Ellis Grey.

"Christina, Alex, Izzie, George this is Ellis Grey my mother. Mum these are my friends," said Meredith still nervous if her mum would tell everyone that she was pregnant.

"Hello, Meredith I'll talk to you later. I have to go see someone," said Ellis standing up with her tray.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the lobby at six. You're welcome to stay at mine for however long you're staying," said Meredith trying to keep the tears hidden. She didn't know how her mum would react now; she'd gone back to the way she was when they lived in Boston. An emotionless avoider, just like she used to be. They all watched as Ellis walked away before they turned to Meredith to start interrogating her.

"Why didn't you tell us your mother was _the _Ellis Grey?" asked Christina. "That must have been so cool growing up."

"Not really, she was always at the hospital so I didn't see her most of my childhood, I was mostly around all the nannies she hired or my friends from school."

"Oh Mer, I'm so sorry," said Izzie, she was sat the nearest to her so she started rubbing her back as they all saw that she was getting upset.

"No I'm okay with it now, I got used to the fact a long time ago."

"If you want someone to talk about it too we're always here, remember that," said George who was sat across from her. She smiled at him and stood up.

"Thanks but I got to go now. I'm going to be late for my surgery with Addison." She left the cafeteria leaving everyone wondering why she was upset when she didn't really care about her mother not being there.

********************

Meredith and Ellis were sat in the kitchen eating the spaghetti that Izzie had cooked for them. Izzie and George had gone to Christina's house for drinks with Alex as well so that Meredith and Ellis could talk in the house alone.

"Well this is nice spaghetti, I thought you couldn't cook?" said Ellis once they'd finished eating.

"Izzie made it for us, she said she wanted us to eat something proper instead of ordering in pizza or Chinese or something," joked Meredith.

"Well I'll make sure to thank her when I see her again. Anyway what are we going to do about your little problem?" said Ellis. Meredith felt her face going red as the anger rushed through her.

"My problem?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you know you need to get it sorted out before it's too late." She couldn't believe that her mum was acting so calm while saying what she was saying. "You're not with anybody, you'll be all alone, and you won't be able to cope on your own."

"How do you know that I'll be all on my own? My friends will be with me through this," said Meredith trying to prevent the tears once again from escaping but she wasn't having any luck as a few escaped.

"You really think that? Do you even know who the father is?"

"Of course I know who the father is, what would make you think I don't. It's just we're not seeing each other anymore. And my friend's will be here for me, they don't get any choice they live here," she said trying to make the mood lighter for herself.

"Fine but it'll ruin your career," said Ellis, her too starting to get angry and raise her voice.

"What just like I ruined yours?" asked Meredith before storming out of the house.

********************

She knocked on Christina's door with mascara running down her cheeks and her eyes red from crying. The door was swung open by a beaming Christina but the smile was wiped off her face when she saw the state of Meredith.

"Mer, oh my god, are you okay?" she asked ushering her into her apartment. Alex, Izzie and George were all laughing inside but stopped as soon as they saw Meredith.

"Can I use the bathroom?" asked Meredith. Christina nodded and watched as Meredith walked into the bathroom. Izzie, George, Alex and Christina all looked at each other.

A few minutes later she came back out, she'd wiped off her mascara and her eyes were less red and puffy but she still looked upset. Izzie sat her down on the sofa as George got her a glass of water.

"George she doesn't want water, wine or tequila would be better," said Alex reaching over for the wine bottle that they were drinking from earlier. She refused the bottle and drunk the water instead.

"I can't."

"What? The Meredith Grey refusing wine? Impossible," joked Christina.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered but still everybody heard her. Nobody said anything for a while. "That's why I'm here, I told my mum and she went mad and started telling me what I should do about it."

"What are you going to do about it?" asked George innocently but getting glared at by everyone except Meredith.

"I don't know, I want to keep it but I don't know if I can. I don't want to be with Derek just because of a baby it won't be fair on anyone. But then I have no one, I'm all alone," she sobbed leaning into Christina's chest.

"You've got us; we'll be there all the way through. We'll welcome in a little baby to our family and they'll be loved and cared for and..."

"Spoilt. They'll have two amazing aunts, two brilliant uncles and one wonderful mum who'll all look after it." Meredith smiled, sat up and wiped away her tears.

"But they'll love their super cool uncles the best," said Alex making everyone laugh. That night Meredith, Alex, Izzie and George all stayed at Christina's house. They'd stayed up most of the night talking about what the baby would be like, how they would tell everybody else and how spoilt it would be. It wasn't until one that they decided to go to bed; Christina and Meredith slept in Christina's bed, Izzie slept on the couch and Alex and George slept on each of the chairs.

********************

"Ellis it's not fair on Meredith if we talk about what she should do about it behind her back, she needs to be here as well," said Richard sitting down in his chair after just paging Meredith.

"She needs to realise that she can't do this alone, she needs to know that this will ruin her career," said Ellis raising her voice.

"Ellis don't raise your voice to me, I know you're trying to protect her but maybe she wants this and she has friends who will help her," said Richard calmly.

"Like hell they will, she's not even told anybody yet. They'll just walk away and leave her to it, they always do."

"No they won't they're my family. They promised me that they'd help," said Meredith walking into the chief's office. Ellis turned around and watched as she walked closer to Richard's desk. "They won't leave me and I know what you're thinking but they won't. They've had my back before and they'll do it again."

"What do you mean 'they've had your back before'? Has something like this happened before?" asked Ellis.

"No but... look I don't want to talk about that right now, it's finally in the past," said Meredith sitting down on one of the chairs and putting her head in her hands.

"Meredith," said Richard sitting down next to her and rubbing her back. "Do you know who the father is? Does he know?"

"Yeah I know who he is, of course I do but he doesn't know. I don't know how to tell him," said Meredith.

"Meredith, what are you going to do?" asked Ellis.

"I'm keeping this baby mum."

"You're pregnant?" someone asked from the doorway. They all looked towards the doorway and saw Derek standing there totally in shock.

"Derek?" said Meredith in surprise standing up. Derek walked into the room closing the door behind him.

"Meredith are you pregnant?" he asked again, as he walked closer towards her the more steps back she took.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant," she said.

"Well, why didn't you tell me? Didn't you think I'd want this? Were you going to hide it from me?" She couldn't take the bombardment of questions, so she had to sit down in Richard's chair.

"Meredith are you okay?" asked Richard walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Derek not now, it isn't the time."

"Richard this could be my child and she's hiding it from me, it's not fair," he said also raising his voice.

"She can't do this alone it'll ruin her career," said Ellis.

"She wouldn't be doing it alone she'd be with me; I would take care of her and the baby."

"I'm right here!" shouted Meredith standing up from the chair. "Derek I wasn't trying to hide it from you I just didn't know how to tell you and I don't want us to be together just because of this baby it wouldn't be fair on anyone. You can still be in the baby's life but we don't work together. And mum I won't be alone," she said but before she could finish her sentence Alex, Izzie, Christina and George all barged into the room.

"She'll have us to help her through it, we won't let her be alone," said Christina. They all walked to stand behind where Meredith was stood showing that they were backing her up.

***************************************

**Thanks for reading and please review. The final chapter should be posted in a few days as it shouldn't be that long and hard to write. **

**LittleMiss x**


	13. Chapter 13 Millie Ellis Shepherd Grey

**Disclaimer: I still unfortunately do not own Grey's Anatomy :(**

**Sorry for not posting this sooner I thought I'd already posted it for some strange reason :S **

**This is the final chapter thanks to all of those who have stuck with the fic and read it to the end. It's another time jump to six months later but everything that's happened over that time is still revealed. Then it's after the baby is born and how people will react. **

***************************************

Meredith and Alex were in the arrival lounge waiting for Sadie's flight to arrive. Sadie, Calvin, Kelsey and Ashley were all flying in from Virginia so that Sadie could be around for the last few months of Meredith's pregnancy. Meredith was now seven and a half months pregnant so she had to get Alex to drive her to and from the airport to pick up Sadie and the others. They had brought George's seven seated car so that they could all fit in plus the luggage. They'd been waiting almost half an hour before they saw people coming off of the plane. Alex helped Meredith walk closer to the doorway so they could look out for them.

As soon as Sadie saw Meredith she ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hi stranger, how've you been?" she asked.

"Oh not bad, you were right about the morning sickness. It was hell but now I'm just tired all of the time and bored. They've made me start my maternity leave now, it's so not fair." They both laughed and hugged one last time before they were broken apart by Kelsey who was pulling at her leg wanting a hug.

"Auntie Death we're here and we're going to be here for five months because mummy says that you're going to have a baby and she wants to spend some time with it. So I said why don't we just live here and she said maybe!" said Kelsey innocently with a beaming smile on her face. Meredith looked at Sadie who smiled at her. Meredith picked Ashley up from his pram and tickled him and said hello before putting him back in the pram.

Sadie helped Meredith walk to the car while Alex and Calvin walked ahead with Kelsey and Ashley so they could start loading the car.

"So are you the guy who got her pregnant or one of her friends?" asked Calvin.

"I'm one of her friends why?" asked Alex curiously.

"I've been told to hit the guy that got her pregnant and to praise the guys who've helped her through it," said Calvin.

"Yeah I'd like to hit Derek too but he's my attending so I can't. I hate the way he took it... he's just a jacka... woops kids, I'm so going to have to get used to that," he said.

"Yeah you get used to it after a while. So you know the guy who did this?"

"Yeah, he's our attending. They were dating a while back but they broke up just after Christina nearly got married... no before... no during... I don't know. Anyway they broke up and then she found out she was pregnant but she still didn't want to get back together even just because she was pregnant."

"How did he take it?"

"Like an as... Not very good, he tried to get her to change her mind for a bit but when that didn't work out he took about a month off work. When he came back he just ignored her which just made her heart break, she desperately wanted them to be friends again for the baby."

"But she has her family? Ellis is supporting her? Sorry I only know parts of the story from Sadie," he said apologetically. They'd finally finished loading the many suitcases and now they were strapping Kelsey and Ashley into the car seats that they'd borrowed from George's cousin.

"Yeah, you see there was me and Meredith plus some others that you'll meet – Izzie, George and Christina – and we all had the same resident back in our intern year and we formed sort of a family. We've had each other's back ever since. We have our fights but don't all families? Everybody calls us a family so we just go along with it."

"That's cute," he said as they got into the car themselves. A few minutes later Meredith and Sadie got into the car and they drove off.

********************

Meredith was sat on the sofa holding her little baby girl in her arms when the doorbell rung. Sadie and Izzie were in the kitchen the last remaining touches to the buffet they had been preparing all morning. Calvin was upstairs getting Ashley to take his afternoon nap. So it was left to George to answer the door. As soon as he opened the door a swarm of people came rushing in which included Christina, Alex, Adele, Richard, Callie, Bailey and Ellis. They all rushed into the living room where Meredith was holding the baby and Kelsey was hovering over her holding her hand.

"Sshh, you'll make her cry if you all come at once," said Kelsey in her sternest voice. Meredith walked up to Ellis and stood in front of her.

"Mum meet Millie Ellis Shepherd Grey," she said handing her Millie. Afterwards everybody got a turn in holding Millie. At dinner Meredith put her in the mosses basket that had been brought downstairs.

During dinner the doorbell rung again for a second time and Meredith got up to answer it. As she walked into the hallway she realised who it was, she hesitated as she opened the door but saw how upset he looked.

"Mer, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I really am," he said walking through the door.

"Derek this doesn't change the way I feel," she said closing the door behind him.

"Mer... erm... can I see our daughter?" he asked. Meredith nodded her head and led him into the living room where Millie was. Kelsey ran in behind her just as she was picking her up.

"You have to promise not to be an ass before you hold her though," she said in her most innocent voice.

"Kelsey!"

"What everybody's been saying that he's an ass so he has to promise not to be an ass anymore," she said again in her innocent voice. Meredith laughed.

"Okay, I promise not to be an ass," he said. Kelsey nodded her head and moved out of the way so that Meredith could pass Millie over to him. Meredith looked behind her and saw that everybody was stood in the doorway watching them. She sighed knowing that she would never get any private moments to herself. But then she smiled as she realised that everything was just the way she wanted. Her daughter was perfect in every way possible. All her family were around her and supporting her. Sadie and Calvin had decided to move down to Seattle to be closer to Meredith. And now she and Derek were friends again and Millie would have a happy childhood with a caring family.

***************************************

**So that's the end of this fic, I'm leaving the ending open so that I could write a sequel if I think of one or if I have the time. **

**Please tell me what you think of the ending, I know there's no mer/der ending but as I was writing it I thought it may be better and a little different. Everybody has mer/der getting back together, maybe they will in a sequel?? I hope you liked it!! **

**LittleMiss x **


End file.
